The present application relates generally to off-road vehicles.
Engines of off-road vehicles, such as trucks, tractors, combines, and other specialized vehicles used in various construction or agricultural applications, generally operate most efficiently within a range of engine temperatures. The engines of these off-road vehicles therefore include a fan that facilitates convective cooling of the engine. Unfortunately, during operation debris (e.g., leaves, stocks, roots) may be enter the engine compartment and settle in various locations. For example, debris may settle in crevices or gaps next to hot engine components.